Just Thoughts
by Flames Afire
Summary: The title tells it all, don't you think? Read and Review please! Highly appreciated! (Completed)


Hi Everyone! I decided to try just writing their thoughts for once…I've not read any fanfict. so far about this kind of thing…so I wanted to try it out…please don't hurt me if this is total crap to you…anyway…I hope you like it.Jane!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku's POV

I stared at the bloody ground and pretended to grin at Goyjo. Actually, in true fact, I never wanted to fight anyone…I never wanted to harm or hurt anyone even if they are youkais. But I am in it, what is the 'it' you probably wonder…well…I have a duty, a responsibility of being in this mission with my best of friends.

I wanted to protect my friends especially one person and I am sure you know who…I wanted to protect my sun, my Sanzo. I love him and will go and travel with him until the ends of hell. Scary, huh…but it is true; I will sacrifice myself for him. He may be always hitting me…always yelling and feeling annoyed but you know what? I still love him the way he is; he is just…typical Sanzo.

As I travel on this journey, I have actually learned a lot. What…you may ask…I learn about loyalty, friendship, happiness, sadness and much more ranging all the way to betrayal. But I am glad that I am no longer alone…I have them, Hakkai, Goyjo and best of all, Sanzo. I do not have much memories left of being alone in the dark, eerie cave. I do have nightmares but guess what…Sanzo will always come and comfort me in his quiet ways, holding me and rocking me gently. That was the only time I saw the gentleness and vulnerability in him. That is what I like about Sanzo and I am so glad that I have him near me…

I smiled at the sleeping Sanzo next to me…this are my thoughts you know…I always think of this…Ayasumi…Sanzo…as I closed my eyes and drift off to sleep…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanzo's POV

My amethyst eyes traveled up to the blue skies with the white clouds above. I can feel my irritation rising in me, the annoyance and I started twitching. Hearing the two most troublesome trouble-makers quarreling at the back, my hands slowly etched its way into my sleeve. "URUSAI! SHI-NE!" I yelled in fury as I whacked Goyjo and Goku mercilessly with my harisen. I watched in satisfaction as the lumps grew out of their heads like trees growing except in a rapid process.

I have always thought why I ever put up with these people…how I managed to survive their nonsense everyday without failure of driving myself insane. Yet, I knew why I am on this journey together with them. They are actually the main ones that made me survive through my boring life. Without them, I know I will be alone and to face my troubles alone. This is my destiny and my fate, I accept it and I am glad that they were here with me…believe me though I am cold-hearted and all….

The best part of my life…though I will never admit is having the irritating, frustrating, innocent, naïve, vivacious, golden-eyed boy appear in my life…He is the joy in my life actually… without him…I will be the same person hurt beyond reason after the death of my master…

I sighed as we continue on this journey…together…for a long time I should think and smirked at my own thoughts…yea…a very very long time…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goyjo's POV

I looked over at Hakkai who was sitting opposite me in the same room we shared. We always share the same room…I searched deep within myself…I have always thought about why I existed…a half-youkai I was…so pathetic…with people making fun of my hair and eye colour…but I know why now…you know…I existed to go through this journey with everyone who is close to me…they do not make fun of me…they enjoy my companionship and best of all…I always had Hakkai…He was always there for me…always concern and caring…I never actually knew why…but I always loved his sparkling green eyes…

I sighed and saw Hakkai raise his eyebrows at me… "It's nothing, Hakkai, just thinking about something…" I relaxed on my bed…I really am glad to be with them together… my crimson eyes wandered on the ceiling…I feel whole again…I am complete since they never ever blamed me for my birth or existence not even that irritating corrupted monk or of course, the baka saru…who keeps calling my erro kappa…I frowned as I got up and walked out of the room…I am going to find that baka saru again…I grinned at the thought of my wonderful revenge I plan to give that saru when I have the chance for telling Hakkai that I loved him….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakkai's POV

I stared straight in front. My hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel…I looked at the sand…the continuous ever-lasting of sand it seems…this is so tiring…yet why do I always tolerate it…I pondered as I continued having the fake smile on my face…sometimes I feel on the verge of a breakdown…yet why…am I still alive? Why did I not kill myself…I had always wondered about this…but fortunately I have the answer…I realized that I live to prove that I am capable of surviving…I do all this for Kanan…I miss her…but I know that she will never want me to die so as to follow after her…she would never want it…I smiled a genuine smile as I heard Goku and Goyjo began arguing…"NANI…BAKA SARU..WHAT DID YOU…." "ERRO KAPPA…."

"DAMN IT! U ASK FOR IT…" "URUSAI! " (click of gun) I waited a while before saying, "Maa…ma…relax, everyone…"

I guess I must admit that despite my sorrow about my past, I am truly satisfied with these people…and for one thing I must really thank is everyone…they have brightened my life and will forever will….maybe one day even...I might accept Goyjo's love for me….All I need is time…and much more of time….


End file.
